Silvergrey eyes
by cathilde
Summary: It was all because of those eyes, Rose decided. Those beautiful silver-grey eyes. The first to make her really happy. The first to understand. Rose/Scorpius
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Rose Weasley and I have no friends. Or rather, everybody is my friend, but not really. They only want to know me and get me to like them because of my parents. Ron and Hermione Weasley.

The only people who could be my friends, because they **understand**, are people who are famous for something someone else did;

Albus Potter, who I thought would be my best friend forever, ditched me in first year and he now skips from one girlfriend to the next, skipping classes all the time to go snog them in a broom closet. Not that the teachers mind. No, they just wish they could see the "dashing Mr Potter" more than once a month.

His pretty sister, Lily Potter, is the female version of him, happily batting her eye-lashes and flipping her hair.

James Potter, Quidditch champion, spends his time training, drinking and snogging pretty girls with his "mates".

Even my brother, Hugo Weasley, isn't really a "friend". He obsessively studies and bores everyone around him. That is, when he isn't busy with "partying"James and his mates.

So this is me, Rose Weasley, pretending my life is great.

I'm here to tell you how I made my life better, with the help of the best friend ever. I'll tell you about him too.

I suppose it all started the day I saw him watching me. I was sitting at the Griffindor table. It was very early so I was the only one there. I looked up and the first thing I saw were his silver-grey eyes. In the short second for which I met his gaze, I felt he knew everything about me. He knew how I deceived my friends, my teachers, my family. He knew how I stopped smiling when I thought no one was looking. He knew how I cried myself to sleep like it was a lullaby. And it frightened me that he knew. Because he was my only enemy. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. People said he was just like his father; an arrogant, obnoxious pureblood. He had no friends, not even fake ones.

And that's when I realized how superficial I was being. Because for the last five years, I had always judged him by his surname.

Just then I bumped into Kaya Jones from Hufflepuff.

"Hey Rosie! How ya doing?" she asks.

"Fine, you?" I reply, plastering on that fake smile that I've mastered over the years.

"I was just looking for Albus actually! Know where he is?"

"Try the abandoned charms classroom on the 3rd floor." I tell her, having already consulted the Marauder's map I took from James.

"Isn't it a bit early to be with Serena already!" she asks me scowling and turning around towards the staircase.

"Or late." I mutter under my breath.

I've still got an hour until the lessons start, so I go to the library. Most people think I go there to go over lessons, but I don't need to. I remember everything I hear or read. I go there to read fantasy books. They whisper about other worlds and places, where people can do extraordinary things. I suppose our world is like that to the muggles. I took the book I was reading at the moment from the shelf. It's called Northern Lights, written by Philip Pullman. I sit down and I see _him_. He's writing in a blue notebook on the other side of the room. I get up and walk to his table. He dosen't look up, so I sit in the chair opposite him.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Rose Weasley" he finishes my sentence. It made me wonder if Ravenclaws can read minds, like Jame says.

"I recognized your voice." he explains, finally looking up from his notebook and fixing me intently with his silver-grey eyes.

"I didn't think it was that different from everyone else's." I say, because it's the only thing I can think of to say.

"Every voice is different. Yours is musical when you talk, but sometimes you rush your words together like you're telling a huge lie, and when you're angry it goes all quiet, but the musical note disappears. What I'm curious about is how it sounds when you are happy, but I've never met you happy enough for it to change."

And as he looks at me with those oh-so-grey eyes, I know he knows my secret.

He is the first person to see through my disguise. And it makes me happy. But it frightens me. So I get up and to go class, fleeing from my problems as I have so many times before. And I can feel his grey eyes watching me as I leave.

**How was it? Should I continue? Please tell me if you liked it or not!**


	2. Chapter 1

At Charms this morning, I wasn't paying attention. I watched him instead. He spent the whole lesson writing things in his blue notebook, even when we were supposed to be practising a new charm. It made me curious. What did he write?

I skipped lunch to finish reading Northern Lights. My fingers were itching to start drawing the characters. My mother had sent me a box of beautiful watercolors.

As I sat down I heard a scribbling. In fact, it had always been there I'd just failed to notice it until today. I looked around for it's cause and saw Scorpius Malfoy, writing as always in his blue notebook. I slowly made my way to him, hesitating with every step. I stopped when I finally reached his table.

"Er, hello." I said, feeling slightly akward. He gave no sign of having heard.

"What are you writing?" I tried again.

"Poems, songs and descriptions mostly." he answered, not looking up.

"Can I read them?" I asked, curious. He finally looks up at me with his beautiful grey eyes, but they look defensive.

"They're personal." he replied shortly.

"Please?"

"No!" he insisted.

I sat down in front of him and finished reading my book. He was still scribbling, so I took out my sketchbook and drew his face. It came out quite well till I had to do his eyes. How to represent those two pools of mercury?

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask.

"Drawing." I answered

"Can I see?"

"Only if you let me read what you wrote." I bargain.

He sighs in defeat and hands me his notebook.

"Only while I look!" he says, taking my sketchbook. I start reading:

_I mounted my Saturn 3000 and kicked off the ground, flying higher and higher into the sky, up and away, until I couldn't even see the shape of the Manor in the distance._

_I saw the sun rise and break the sky into a million pieces of light, with shards of cherry pink, orange,magenta, indigo, light blue, red and yellow, all in different shades. I laughed with pleasure at the beautiful sight. Sitting on my broom, I felt like I could do anything. I felt boundless, ready to jump at the ground and miss. Finally, for the first time this summer, free. _

"These are really good!" the writer's voice said, handing me back my sketchbook. "I love this one!"

He was pointing at an abstract landscape I'd drawn a few days ago.

It was a enormous green meadow, with a single red tree in it, and a small white figure dancing. A stream trickled through it, and you could see the faint silhouette of a castle in the horizon. In the sky the moon shone, next to a much bigger planet that was covered by the clouds. **(A.N. I've got this as my profile picture if you want to see it.)** It was my favourite too.

"Does it exist?" Scorpius asked.

"It does for me." I murmured. "I like what you wrote! You're so lucky to be able to fly! I wish I could."

"What makes you think I can fly?"

"...well, you wrote about it. You must be able to!"

"I'm awful at flying. I was imagining what it felt like when I wrote that. Why can't you fly?" he asked.

"I wasn't accepted in the Quidditch team and that's the only place I can fly." I didn't mention I'd failed to enter on purpose. With James as captain and Albus as Seeker, I'd rather stay being the bookworm. Now I couldn't even fly at home in case they saw me and guessed I'd been faking my fear of heights and complete clumsiness.

"Hmm..." Scorpius looked at his watch and jumped up. "Merlin! I'm going to be late for Herbology again!" he said, grabbing his bag and running out of the library. I looked at me watch and jumped up too.

When I got out to the moving staircases and made sure no one was about, I slid my bag on my back and slid down to the ground floor on the banister.

**I've decided to continue this story. Sorry if this chapter was kind of bad compared to the first one . Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.**


End file.
